Recueil Nuit du FoF HP
by NOTHiiNG
Summary: Un recueil de plusieurs OS écrit pour le fameux jeu du FoF. MP moi pour plus d'infos. 1er OS : Le Sac d'Hermione.
1. Le Sac d'Hermione

**Cet OS à été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, le thème était "Sac" et il fallait le rédiger en une heure. Si vous voulez plus d'info envoyez moi un MP. ;)**

* * *

Le sac à main, la meilleure arme de la femme. Et quand il est agrandi par un sortilège c'est encore mieux. C'est pour cela que celui d'Hermione Granger est si génial. Il regorge de mille secrets, d'objets que la sorcière y a cachés et dont ses amis ne sont même pas au courant. Mais qu'y a-t-il de si mystérieux dans ce sac ? Allons voir.

Tout d'abord il y a leurs affaires à elle, à Ron et à Harry. Affaires comme le sac à dos d'Harry, les vêtements des trois, qui leur seront bien utiles pour le voyage dont ils ne connaissent pas encore la durée.

Ensuite il y a des livres, beaucoup de livres. Elle sait qu'elle en aura besoin pour ce long périple qui les attend, et que beaucoup seront heureux de lui livrer tout ce qu'ils savent. Parmi eux il y a l'_Histoire de Poudlard _bien sûr, un livre qui ne lui servira sûrement pas pendant ce voyage mais dont elle ne pouvait se séparer, il y a aussi certains livres de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'elle avait acheté pour Poudlard et qu'elle étudierait pendant les soirées passées pendant le voyage et les Contes de Beedle le Barde que lui avait légué le vieux Dumbledore post mortem.

Dans son sac il y a aussi quelques fioles contenant différentes potions comme l'essence de Dictame qui leur permettrait de soigner les blessures qu'ils pourraient se faire ou du polynectar afin de pouvoir changer d'identité quand ils en auraient besoin.

La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry y est aussi bien présente, cape qui pourra leur permettre de se cacher des ennemis quand il le faudra.

Etrangement, une tente sorcière y est trouvable aussi, qui pourrait surement les abriter s'ils en avaient besoin.

La jeune sorcière a aussi pris des objets créés par les jumeaux Weasley comme les fameuses oreilles à rallonge, les Leures explosifs, les pastilles de Gerbe ou les nougats Néansang.

On peut aussi y trouver quelques objets personnels qui appartenaient à la jeune sorcière. En effet, en plongeant bien le bras dans son sac, on peut tomber sur un cadre photo où apparaissent une femme et un homme apparemment heureux, souriant de toutes leurs dents, s'enlaçant on peut aussi tomber sur de vieux parchemins, des lettres. En regardant de plus prêts on peut en voir une avec pour entête « Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie », deux de ses amis Harry et Ron et une de ses parents.

Comme quoi, un sac à main peut vraiment renfermer pleins de secrets, surtout quand celui-ci appartient à une jeune sorcière appelée Hermione Granger et qu'il est doté d'un sortilège d'Extension indétectable.

* * *

**Un court OS, mais que j'ai aimé écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)**

**Bisous.**

**NOTHiiNG**


	2. Cet élève désespérant

**Cet OS à été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, le thème était "Désolant" et il fallait le rédiger en une heure. Si vous voulez plus d'info envoyez moi un MP. ;)**

* * *

Il était mauvais. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le protéger, il se le demandait encore. Enfin il le savait, mais ça le désespérait. Il aimait Lily, voilà pourquoi il avait tout fait pour préserver son fils de tous dangers. Mais c'était aussi celui de ce Potter qu'il détestait plus que n'importe qui et voilà qu'il devait s'occuper de la copie exacte de celui-ci. En effet, il ressemblait plus à son père, avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ses lunettes rondes et son habitude à braver toutes règles du collège qu'à sa jolie mère. Seuls les yeux restaient les mêmes. Ces yeux qu'il aimait tant. C'était sûrement ceux-là qui l'empêchaient d'abandonner le jeune sorcier à son triste sort. Ces yeux qu'il adorait et dont il ne pouvait se passer. Même si ce n'était pas sur sa Lily qu'ils étaient, il pouvait continuer de les regarder et serait prêt à tuer pour pouvoir les voir jusqu'à la fin de sa propre vie.

Mais là en attendant c'était le jeune porteur de ces yeux qui l'exaspérait et qu'il avait envie de tuer quitte à perdre ce vert émeraude qui caractérisait tant le regard de Lily Evans. Il était **désolant**, incapable de faire une potion convenablement et en plus insolant. Il lui répondait avec un air supérieur comme son père le faisait.

Voir cet élève refaisait vivre l'amour qu'il avait pour Lily mais aussi la haine qu'il avait pour James. Il replongeait dans ses années scolaires, ces années où il fût maltraité par une bande de quatre élèves, ces années où la belle Evans lui échappait pour aller se blottir dans d'autres bras que les siens, dans les bras de cet affreux Potter.

Il avait envie de le tuer, de le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne le fera pas. Il l'avait promis à Dumbledore. Il se l'était promis. Il se contentera de le punir plus souvent et plus méchamment que les autres élèves histoire de contenir un peu sa haine contre celui qui était la cause de la mort de sa bien-aimée…

* * *

**Voilà un court OS mais que j'ai aimé écrire. J'aime Snape et son amour pour Lily, ca m'inspire. N'hésitez pas pour les reviews ;) **

**Bisous **

**NOTHiiNG**


End file.
